


花0714

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 佐祐 - Freeform, 祐佐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Summary: 注意：ooc 全篇都是编的是我想自己爽时间线没有仔细捋过团建的时间凭印象拼凑提及其他练习生（还是靠记忆编的别etc） 可能有一点小虐（是我的兴趣）【真的很ooc我都把性格全改了】没问题就往下 有问题就退出
Relationships: Honda Kousuke/Sano Fumiya, 本田康祐/佐野文哉





	花0714

决赛后本田窝在家里爆睡了几天，恨不得把这几个月缺的觉全补上。勉强撑开眼睛回了好友的关切消息后，又将头埋进被子里。  
现在像什么呢？  
像一个躲避外界的失败者。  
不，从11名的名字读出来后就已经失去资格，是生存比赛的失败者了。  
需要缓一段时间才能走出来。  
用尽全力后总要时间恢复的。

把他从窝里掏出来的还是秀太和佐野，几个人吃完锅，凭着月色的掩护在街上游荡。现在大家都是素人，也一身轻松。秀太一如既往的扮演着装傻的角色，让本田忍不住疯狂吐槽，三个人间充满了快活的氛围。佐野在他们旁边软软地笑，本田转头看见，恍然失神。  
一段时间没有见到佐野，突然觉得他变了。  
当时和他竞选位置的那个野心勃勃的佐野，现在好像消失得无影无踪，留下的……是原来的他吗？  
本田想，我到底对他有多了解呢。  
两人认识的时间不长也不短，大多数时候都只是打个招呼，聊聊演出，连朋友都算不上，只是个相识的舞者罢了。  
真正成为朋友就是三公的时候，他为没能得到自己想要的位置而苦恼，也分不清有多少是把佐野作为对手的混乱与纠结。佐野和他深夜在无人的练习室里谈人生，谈理想，谈未来，两人把心都掏空了交付给对方。本田在一阵沉默后，问道：“现在我们不是对手，是朋友了吧。”佐野看着窗外摇曳的树影和昏沉的灯光，轻飘飘的声音融进寒冷的空气中，“早就是了……”  
佐野被淘汰的时候，本田无法清楚地描述自己的状态，像一团杂草夹着芒刺堵在喉咙。他坐在佐野身旁，录制的摄像头移开后，佐野突然用力握了握本田的手，笑着说加油。  
明明眼泪都还没擦干，还有一点大舌头。  
但就是让本田心跳加速。  
也把他那微凉的、瘦却有力的手的触感刻在身体记忆里。

后来，本田和其他的练习生不时进行团建，他自己也没有想好接下来该怎么走，想听听别人的意见。  
瞭要去参加新的节目，上原大泽已经打算自主创业，床波想学习音乐，港人继续留在舞团，其余的人想读书的读书，想找工作的找工作，似乎就他一个人踌躇不前。和他联系最密切的秀太还在到处旅游，但他知道秀太不会放弃演艺事业。  
唯独……佐野，他不敢直接问佐野的安排。  
虽然十次团建有九次他们都在一起，但总是听不到佐野说他的下一步怎么进行，在插科打诨中巧妙转变话题，是他的长项。  
本田对此充满了难耐的好奇。  
不过再等一等吧，佐野还在写毕业论文，是个时间紧促的学生，和本田这个“无业游民”不一样。

说是“无业游民”也不准确，已经有很多公司向他伸出橄榄枝，他一时选择困难症发作无法决定。毕竟是关乎将来的大事。  
他没想到的是来联系他的还有吉本的工作人员，他们问本田这段时间对吉本的印象如何如何。本田以为只是收集感想一类的，回想了短暂的几个月中工作人员对他的关照，诚实地表达了感谢和想要一起工作的愿望。挂了电话，他就把这事忘到脑后，开启游戏时间。  
吉本工作人员说出希望他能和吉本签约的时候，本田还没搞清楚情况。最大的吸引点除了公司以外，就是可以让本田自己选人组队的让步条件。  
他心中已经有想要一起共事的人选，偷偷把私心隐藏在其他想法下。

他约到秀太中川和佐野，在咖啡厅里陈述了他自己选人的细节与目标，秀太和中川很快就决定加入，佐野低着头，说想要再考虑一段时间。  
本田紧张得手心冒汗，跟第一次接受面试一样。  
秀太怂恿大家一起去喝酒，中川因为不胜酒力早早归家，闹的最欢的秀太也酒精上头趴在桌子上呼呼大睡。就剩下本田和佐野埋头喝酒。酒吧迷幻的灯光下，佐野蓝色的头发忽明忽暗，本田不小心盯着入了迷。  
两人目光相对，或者是在酒精的怂恿下，本田脱口而出：“你什么时候才像他们一样叫我yasupon？”本田话音刚落就后悔了，但出人意料的是他似乎看到佐野的耳朵染上红色。  
也许是酒吧的光晃眼了。  
“会叫的，只是还没到时候。”

最后是佐野说要把秀太送回家，本田帮他们拦了出租车。车子发动前，本田弯下腰对已经有些困意的佐野说：“希望你好好考虑，还有，回家注意安全。”顺手揉了一把佐野的头发。  
好像男朋友送人上车的口吻。  
佐野的耳朵又红通通的。  
好不容易平复下来，手机叮的一声，佐野划开锁屏，是本田发来的信息。  
简简单单的一句话：“花0714”*  
佐野心情一下子雀跃起来，只有本田喝醉了才敢把心里那点兜兜转转拐弯抹角地表达出来，他是知道的。

到了要和吉本谈签约的那天，本田让中川和秀太先上会议室坐着，他在吉本本部的大厅等佐野的到来。  
本田心里七上八下的，佐野在那之后一直没有联系他，反而像消失了一样。虽然跟吉本的工作人员说过找了三个队友，但到底有没有三个还是不确定因素。  
直到他背后传来一声清晰的yasupon。  
春天终于到来了。

如果本田知道佐野在家看的舞蹈视频，是佐野拍主题曲时的直拍，佐野盯着同步的两人眯着眼睛笑；如果本田回看ig直播，他会发现在他专心玩手机时，佐野的眼睛一直往他身上飘，甚至差点一不小心搭上他的肩，好不容易控制住了不安分的手。  
本田一定会高兴得跳起傻兮兮的舞来。  
不过这些，他们以后在一起的时间还长，本田会知道的。

End.

*花0714＝離れないよ＝不要离开（留在我身边）

灵感是my first story的这首歌「花」-0714-feat.UK from MOROHA

推荐一听 好像写成双向暗恋了（这是我也没想到的）拜托拜托不要be得太快我还没吃到多少🍬呢


End file.
